Please, Mister Night Guard
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: A New Guard gets a job at Freddy's, and the inevitable happens as the souls of the children plead for help. Can he set them Free?
1. Beginning

**A/N: Hi guys! I thought this up this morning and I've been working on it on and off all day. I'm still working on Foxy and Fritz, I just have a bit of writer's block with the ending. I know what's gonna happen, but I'm having trouble getting it down on the screen...  
So I'm just doing this real quick. Hope you like.**

 **Guard**

Here I am, the new nightguard,

They say this job is scary but it doesn't seem too hard,

This place is the place of children's dreams,

But is there more to it than it seems?

 **Phone Guy**

Hello, Hello, how do you do there,

I guess I'll give you some advice since you're new here,

It concerns the mascots of this place...

 **Guard**

To me they seemed to be OK...

 **Phone Guy**

 _Oh please!_

Compile the info and you'll find,

These Animatrons are the worst of their kind!

Use the doors if you have any brain,

Don't let them in or you'll be slain!

Don't just sit there and cower!

Then again don't waste the power!

Be well on watch past eleven!

Wouldn't wanna repeat of '87…

 **Guard**

 _Wait, what?!_

 **Phone Guy**

That's all there is, sorry for any Fright!

I wish you luck, and a good night!

*Hangs Up*

 **Guard**

Oh dear, this doesn't look so good!

I'd leave right now, but I don't know if I could!

Freddy's looking at me, but I can't be certain!

And who's that peeking around the curtain?


	2. Foxy's Soul

**Foxy**

They thought that they'd just lock me away,

They thought they could shut me up without my say!

Was I really that bad?  
What was so awful that I had?  
They call me out of order, but I know what they meant!

Never to speak of ol' Foxy again!  
Created to give the kiddies more fun!

I swear I did my best, I just never caught on!  
Now they say Ol' Foxy's done!  
But they're wrong if they think old Foxy's seen his last!  
LET'S SHOW EM HOW IT FEELS TO BE SCRAPPED!

 **Guard**

Foxy, Foxy, I remember you!  
Foxy, Foxy, how do you do?

 **Foxy's Spirit**

LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM! THE MAN WHO STOLE ME AWAY!  
THE MAN WHO CAUSED OUR DECAY!  
HE WAS A MONSTER, AND HE MADE US THE SAME WAY!  
Guard

*Shuts Door*

 **Foxy's Spirit**

Please Mister,

Don't lock me out,

I don't mean to shout!

I just want to go,

Say goodbye to the cruelties I know,  
I think it's too late to make things right,

Sorry If I give you a fright.

I have gotten little rest,

MY ANGER CANNOT BE SUPPRESSED!


	3. Chica's Soul

**Chica**

Hello Night guard what say you,

Aren't you ever so very cute?  
But you are forgetting your suit!  
Allow me to help you!  
Guard

No way!

 **Chica's Spirit**

Hey Mister Guard, Can I have a hug?  
I used to be such a snuggle bug!

Or maybe we could just play?  
I used to know many games!  
But now I break everything I touch,

I just want a little love.

Why do I always screw things up!?

Why do I always mess up?  
Why Is everyone scared of me?

Why is this the way things have to be?

And why do you look upon me like a freak?

Did I mess something up again?  
Why can't we just all be friends?  
Is this why I had to die?  
Or was it different before?  
I honestly can't remember anymore!

 **Chica**

Come on, come on, you need your suit!

You will look even more cute!

 **Guard**

No! And please don't call me cute!

 **Chica's Spirit**

I'll be back some other time,

I am sorry If I caused a crime.

Why does everybody run?

Why do I have to be the bad one?

It's not my fault, I did not want to die…

It's not me, I swear, It's purple guy…


	4. Bonnie's Soul

**Bonnie's Spirit**

Hey there, Mr, do I have a tale for you!  
It's sad and scary and best of all, it's true!  
A long time ago I went to Freddy Fazbear's!  
With my family to see Fredbear!  
I went outside, a short time to take,

That was my huge mistake…

I was late...  
I tried to go back in, but I was locked out…

Then I started to scream and shout…

And when I had been there for a while...

The man in Purple came up with a smile…

"Please let me in!" I begged.

"You are not welcome here." Is all he said.

Then I tasted blood.

I'm the dreaded newcomer!

The latecomer!  
Whatever!  
The outsider of all!  
The different one!  
The one who always ruins the fun!

And if being outsider only gets hate,

Then I am so sorry for being late.  
Don't call me Bonnie, For it's not my name!  
They call us antagonists,

 _But we're just puppets in their games!_  
 **Bonnie**

Lookie here, it's a new guy!  
Sorry, but you'll have to die!  
It's about time you had to go!

Wouldn't want to mess with the status quo!

 **Guard**

PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't hurt me!  
 **Bonnie's Spirit**

Sir, why do you look so scared?  
What just happened? Was I there?  
Wherever I go, horrible things transpire…

I don't mean to do things, They just seem to happen when I'm there.

I be now I could get steamrollered and few would care.

My family has probably forgotten me.

I guess I wasn't meant to be.

Please Mr, Please won't you help me out?  
I don't mean to scream and shout!  
I did my best, to be part of the show,  
But what happened, I'll never know!  
Please, Mr Guard, won't you help…

I can't seem to help myself...

I don't wanna be where I'm at…

 **Guard**

I have to shut the door, you're on the attack!

 **A/N: Yeah, the general consensus is that the puppet is the kid in the Take Cake To The Children Minigame, but I'm just focusing on the Core Four for this.**

 **Anyway, he could technically probably possess both...**


	5. Freddy's Soul

**Freddy**

Heh, Heh, Hello there.

You seem to be running low on power.  
Why do you shut the door on me?  
Why do you wanna stop your friend Freddy?

I don't mean to be cruel,  
Just can't have you breakin' the rules.

No, No, friend, that just wouldn't be cool.

 **Freddy's Spirit**

Mr. Guard, please, please, help us.

We don't mean to cause a fuss.

For so many years, we've been lost.

We're not bad kids, nor are we proud.

We simply walked in and never came out.

I cannot stop myself, from being hurt.

I bled so much when I got injured before.

He wouldn't stop, so many wounds I endured.

Even like this, the pain isn't over.

My soul's scars ache and fester.

Purple word left purple bruise,

Even when I win this twisted game I still lose.

Please, do something to stop this once and for all!  
We're not bad kids, we just took a bad fall

At the hands of a cruel, cruel man,  
Help us, help us, if you can?  
 **Guard**

I'm still not sure I understand!  
 **Freddy**

10%...

 **Freddy's Spirit**

Just end it, please, I can't stand this!  
I really,really, wanted to live!  
I held on for so long after the fatal blows,

But in the end I just had to let go!  
You better be careful, because when I can't take anymore pain,  
Goldie's Gonna take the reins!  
 **Guard**

 _Crap, who's Goldie!?_

 **Freddy**

5%...

 **Freddy's Spirit**

You gotta watch out when he's in the domain!  
I don't want to hurt you, I just want my old life.

I remember nothing, except the fading of the light.

And then after it all the way to black,

And then somebody went on the attack!  
 **Freddy**

4%...

 **Freddy's Spirit**

I know time's ticking, but please don't pass us by!  
 _Freddy only laughs because I cry!_

 **Freddy**

Heh, heh, heh…

*SIX AM CHIMES*

 **Guard**

Praise the lord, just in time!

 **Children**

Help us, help us, please don't go!  
You can hear us, our tale you know!  
We've been stuck in these parts oh so long,

Dancing dance, singing song!  
We can't take any more pain,

Please free us from our cages we gained when we were slain…

 **Guard**

I'm sorry, all of you, I just don't know!  
But right now, I have to go!  
My heart is breaking from your broken rhyme,

But I can only do one thing at a time!

Forgive me, I'm not heartless or lazy,

It's just people will think that I'm plumb crazy...

And it is true, your tale I now know,

I don't understand how can do this alone.  
Forgive me, but now I must go.


	6. End

**Foxy's Spirit**

I don't know why we thought he could help at all.  
He's just one person and he thinks too small.

I hate this half-life, I hate this place,

Especially every night's senseless race.

I just want to be done.

 **Freddy's Spirit**

You're not the only one.

 **Bonnie's Spirit**

No sense moaning, Day has come.

 **Chica's Spirit**

Another Day At Freddy's.

 **Foxy's Spirit**

Another day angry…

 **Chica's Spirit**

Lonely…

 **Freddy's Spirit**

Despair…

 **Bonnie's Spirit**

Unappreciated…

 **All**

In yet another day at Freddy's!

END


End file.
